


Fireworks

by madeinfrance



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: Clark x Lois, post-Justice League.





	Fireworks

Throwing her head back against his shoulder, she laughed.

“Please tell me he didn’t really do that.”

“Oh, he did,” he chuckled, his arms tight around her. “I’m surprised you didn’t see it, actually. But in his defense, I’m pretty sure he’s never been this drunk -  _ever_.”

“Talk about a good way to end the year.”

He snorted. “Yeah. Specially since Bruce recorded everything on his phone,” and Lois laughed even more at that.

“Poor Barry...He was so excited about that party. Can you see him now?”

“Hmhm,” Clark hummed, turning his head to look down to the room full of Metropolis and Gotham’s finest gathered floors under them. Then, smiled. “And according to what he’s yelling at Diana and Victor, it’s almost time.”

It was Lois’ time to turn, gaze on the still dark horizon that was about to light up a million different ways. From here, they had the best view of the whole city.

“Ugh - I can’t _wait_ ,” she breathed out, snuggling back into his embrace, his coat warm around her.

“I didn’t know you were such a fan of fireworks,” Clark joked. 

“Well, it’s not so much the fireworks, but rather two things, really: first, I wasn’t a big fan of 2017. Or 2016, for that matter.”

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hold tightening as he dropped a small kiss on her skin.

“I’m sorry.”

Hand burrying in his dark curls, Lois smiled, her redden lips grazing his temple.

“Don’t be. Besides, it wasn’t all bad, really - I mean, I did meet Wonder Woman,” and her smile grew wider when she felt him chuckle.

“ _And_  the famous Bruce Wayne.”

“I wrote my first piece about kittens.”

“Tried to make your first apple pie,” and Lois laughed out at that, turning to face him.

“Oh  _God_ , Martha told you about that?”

“Oh yeah,” he smirked, way too proud of himself. “She told me it was the first true laugh she had after the whole Doomsday thing.”

“It wasn’t that bad, really,” she tried, not even convincing herself. “It was just a little - Oh shut up, Kent.” Rolling her eyes in fake annoyance, she planted her lips on his to stop his mockery (and, she could admit it, because the man looked way too cute right now.)

Pecking her one more time, he opened his eyes, and Lois wondered for the hundreth time if that blue could be found anywhere else in the galaxy.

“What’s the second thing?,” he whispered, and it took a second for Lois to understand what he meant. When she did, she felt her heart start pounding a little inside her chest.

Funny, how the mere thought of it could still do that. 

She smiled. “Well, last I heard, 2018 means finally tying the knot with you, Smallville.” Moving to drap her arms around his neck, she held him as close as she could.

“I can’t wait to see what’s that like,” she admitted softly, nuzzling him.

His whole face brightened at that, making her stomach jump just as a loud countdown suddenly resonated underneath them.

_“Five!”_

“I’m glad to hear that, Miss Lane,” he grinned, gorgeous dimples showing.

_“Four!”_

“I don’t want to see one superhero costume or contest in that wedding, though.”

_“Three!”_

“Deal. Anything else?”

_“Two!”_

“Well, you have to cook for the rest of our lives, but you already know that, right?”

_“One!”_

“Yeah - fine by me.”

_“Happy new year!”_

As the fireworks went off behind her, Lois adjusted her hold, her smile barely fitting on her face.

“Happy new year, baby.”

Chuckling, Clark leant in again. “Happy new year, my love.”


End file.
